


You Belong With Me

by Charlotte_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Magnus Bane, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Pining, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Charlotte_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Magnus is trapped in an abusive relationship with Camille, his best friend Alec has been secretly pining for Magnus not knowing that Camille is abusing him. Will Alec find out in time to save Magnus' life?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> There is implied rape in this chapter but it happens off screen, I only write enough so you know it happened.

Magnus flinched when he heard the front door slam. Camille had been out with a friend but they must have had a fight if Camille was angry. Camille stormed into their living room and glared furiously at Magnus.

"I hope you made me dinner".

"I thought you were having dinner with your friend", Magnus said anxiously.

"I was going to, but there was a change of plans so I haven't eaten yet!"

Magnus stood up and hesitantly moved closer to Camille. "Why don't you sit down while I make you something now?" Magnus said trying to calm Camille.

Magnus knew Camille would still hit him anyway, he was prepared for it but he still couldn't stop stumbling backwards. Camille had been wearing rings so Magnus' cheek was bleeding. He automatically clutched his cheek.

Though Magnus was used to Camille hitting him, it was still a painful shock sometimes. Magnus couldn't believe that Camille had gone from being the one he loved so dearly to his living nightmare.

"You better do it fast I'm starving", Camille said. She then sat down and turned on the TV completely ignoring Magnus.

Magnus subtly left not wanting to distract her from the TV as it would only make her more angry. Magnus held a tissue on his cheek until it stopped bleeding and started cooking. Magnus couldn't stop the silent tears falling as he cooked. He was scared of what Camille would do to him, when Camille was furious he always paid the price even when he had nothing to do with her anger.

Magnus had tried to get out of the relationship, he had tried breaking up with Camille but she had trapped him in their house. He had tried so hard to leave, but Camille had got her friends Jonathan and Raj to keep him from escaping while she was out.

When Magnus wouldn't stop trying to escape, Camille threatened to kill his best friend Alec. When he had first met Camille he would have never believed her capable of killing someone. But one night in a fit of rage Camille had almost killed Magnus, he had only managed to save himself by locking himself in the bathroom.

So Magnus knew she wasn't bluffing. Alec meant everything to Magnus, he had been his best friend since they were five. As their parents had been close. Alec had no idea what Magnus was going through with Camille. But Magnus had mad sure of that to protect him. Magnus desperately wanted to tell Alec what was really going on with Camille, but he couldn't sacrifice Alec's life for his own.

Magnus could never live with himself if Camille murdered Alec because of him. Magnus suspected that Alec knew Camille wasn't the sweet person she pretended to be, and it made Magnus fear how long he could get away with keeping this from Alec. Magnus' other friends didn't know either, though he had a feeling Catarina suspected what was happening.

Magnus jumped when he suddenly felt Camille kiss his neck. Magnus' heart sunk. He hated it when Camille was like this. She didn't care what he wanted, if she wanted to kiss him she would.

"How about we go to our bedroom", Camille said seductively, as though she hadn't just screamed at him.

"But I thought you were hungry", Magnus said trying to stall for time.

"I'm hungry for you".

Years ago those words would have made Magnus grin, but now it just made his skin crawl. "Camille please don't do this".

"Maybe I should pay your precious Alexander a visit", Camille threatened.

Magnus closed his eyes in defeat. He hated that Camille knew him so well. Alec was his weakness and she knew it. Camille forced Magnus to their bedroom.

The next morning Magnus was tempted to cancel his plans with Alec as he felt so shattered. Every time Camille forced herself on him it left Magnus traumatized. But Camille rarely let him see Alec anymore. She only did when Alec began to get too suspicious. She needed him to think everything was fine between them.

So Magnus wanted to take this rare opportunity to see his friend. Magnus was relieved to see Camille was not in bed. Sometimes she wanted to take more pleasure from him when she woke up. Again not caring what he wanted or if he was even awake. Magnus was glad to see she had already left when he went downstairs, though Jonathan was in the living room unfortunately.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast. Alec is expecting you in 20 minutes", Jonathan said sharply.

Magnus hurried to the kitchen, Camille let Jonathan and Raj share Magnus with her. And Magnus hoped if he stayed in the kitchen until they had to leave Jonathan wouldn't try to force himself on him again. Thankfully Jonathan seemed too distracted by the TV and didn't try anything. When they arrived Jonathan leaned in close to Magnus threateningly.

"I will stay here, but remember I'm listening to your conversation. So if you tell Alec anything I will kill him or maybe I will take him home and have my way with him".

Magnus stiffened, he hated it when Jonathan threatened Alec. Jonathan seemed to have taken an interest in Alec and Magnus was scared of what he would do to him if he disobeyed. "I swear I won't tell him anything".

Jonathan grinned, "Good. Now go".

Magnus got out of the car and made his way to the café. Magnus' heart melted at the sight of Alec waiting for him. It had been over a year since he was allowed to see Alec and he missed him terribly. "Alexander it's wonderful to see you", Magnus said and happily accepted Alec's hug.

"You too, I have really missed you".

"I'm sorry I wanted to see you more but work has been so busy".

"It's okay I understand", Alec said, it wasn't okay though. Alec had missed Magnus so much, Magnus didn't answer his texts or phone calls. It had felt like an age since he last saw Magnus. But Alec didn't want to start a fight so he let it go for now. 

Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec and sat opposite him. "How have things been going with Victor?" Alec had been dating Victor for two years. Though Magnus hated Victor as he mistreated Alec, he tried to be happy for Alec. 

But Magnus didn't know Alec was secretly in love with him. Alec had tried going out with Victor to get over Magnus. It had been going well until things ended badly with his heart broken. "Not great, I um caught Victor cheating on me". 

"Oh Alexander I'm sorry", Magnus said and got up to hug Alec again. 

Alec melted into Magnus' embrace, he missed the feeling of Magnus' arms around him. He wished Magnus had answered his call when he had ended things with Victor, he had really needed one of Magnus' hugs. Magnus' hugs were always amazing and helped calm Alec. Magnus sat back down after he released Alec. "In a way I'm glad this happened, it made me realize what Victor is really like. I would probably still be with him five years later not knowing he was actually cheating on me if I hadn't caught him". 

"I didn't want to say anything because you were so happy with him, but I always felt Victor didn't deserve you. At least now you have the chance to find someone who will treat you better".

Alec wanted more than anything to say he already found that person. He longed to tell Magnus he was in love with him but he was in five year relationship with Camille. Magnus was happy and he didn't want to mess things up for him. "Thank you Mags, I needed to hear that", Alec said instead, "What about you? How are things with Camille?" 

Magnus couldn't stop the flinch at the mention of Camille's name which made Alec's eyes narrow suspiciously. Magnus needed to be more careful, he reminded himself that Jonathan was listening to their entire conversation. He would report everything Magnus said to Camille, so he needed to word his answer carefully. Magnus forced a smile, "Things are wonderful, we're going to go to Paris for our anniversary". 

"That's so great to hear I'm happy for you", Alec said with a forced smile. It crushed Alec hearing this, but he had meant it when he vowed to not mess up Magnus' relationship with Camille. Alec had been worried when he saw Magnus flinch when he said Camille's name, why would Magnus have that reaction when he loved Camille? But hearing about their anniversary plans eased Alec's worries, Magnus had sounded so happy when he was talking about going to Paris. 

Magnus continued talking about his and Camille's planned trip to Paris until a waitress came to take their order, in the hopes that Alec would really believe him and Jonathan would leave Alec alone. Camille really was taking him to Paris, but it was only so she could show him off as her boyfriend to her friends who were going with her. 

Alec had ordered breakfast as he hadn't had time to eat, while Magnus ordered coffee. Alec had been worried again until Magnus assured him he had already eaten. Magnus used to sometimes forget to eat if he was caught up in work and Alec would always make sure he would eat. It was one of the things Magnus loved about his best friend, he always looked after him. Magnus returned the favour when Alec's parents came over and tried to force Alec into a relationship with a woman. Magnus was always there to comfort Alec after he made his parents leave. 

Magnus asked how Alec's siblings and friends were doing. Once they were Magnus' friends too, but Camille had forced Magnus to cut off contact with them. She had tried to make Magnus do the same to Alec, but realized Alec wouldn't give up on Magnus and so she had to let Magnus see him. Magnus lost track of time talking to Alec, but was painfully brought back to reality when Jonathan came over to them. 

"Magnus it's time to go, you have a date with Camille remember?" 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Alexander I need to go now but it was so great to be able to catch up with you". 

"Yeah maybe we could do it again soon?"

"I would love that", Magnus said ignoring Jonathan glaring at him.

Alec tried to hug Magnus but Jonathan grabbed Magnus and pulled him away. "Sorry we really need to go. I'm Jonathan by the way it's a pleasure to meet you Alexander", Jonathan said seductively. 

"Um you too", Alec said awkwardly, if he wasn't in love with Magnus he would have liked the flirting. But now it just made him feel uncomfortable. 

Jonathan dragged Magnus out of the café and pushed him into the car, "What was that Jonathan? You said you would leave Alec alone if I did what you said". 

"I never said I would leave him alone, I just said I wouldn't have my fun with him against his will or kill him", Jonathan said with a grin. "Now we need to go, Camille's waiting at home for you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update :) 
> 
> Just a heads up, there is a threat of rape in this chapter but it isn't graphic. Also as this is a human AU, Raphael's relationship with Magnus is a brother relationship instead of a father son realtionship as they are the same age.

When they arrived back at the house Magnus was forced to call home, Jonathan hauled Magnus roughly out of the car and pushed him inside the house when he opened the door. Magnus was use to being man handled like this, but he still hated it.

Like Jonathan said, Camille was waiting for them in the living room. "How did it go, did Magnus spill anything?"

"No he didn't say anything, but I'm worried that Alec is getting suspicious. I hate to admit it but we should probably let Magnus see Alec more to avoid suspicion".

Magnus was also used to them talking about him as though he wasn't there, it made him want to shout at Camille and Jonathan. But he knew that would just get him hurt, so he made himself stay quiet.

Camille glared angrily at Jonathan, "Are you serious? I don't want Magnus seeing that whore again!"

Magnus' decision to not speak up went out the window as soon as Camille called Alec a whore, "Hey don't call him that!" Magnus yelled. Camille slapped him so hard he would have fallen if Jonathan wasn't holding him.

"Don't talk back to me Magnus, if you do that again I will let Jonathan have his way with you".

Magnus flinched at the threat, he knew Camille would go through with it. She had done so many times in the past. Jonathan pressed Magnus tighter against his body and kissed his neck threateningly. Magnus wished he could push Jonathan away from him but with Jonathan and Camille against him, it would be too hard to escape.

"Camille, if we don't let Alec see Magnus more he's going to investigate and try to find out why Magnus won't see him. You don't want Alec to take Magnus away from us right?" 

Camille kicked the table in frustration, she knew Jonathan was right. But she could tell that Magnus was falling in love with Alec. She couldn't lose Magnus, he was her everything. Camille was too blinded by her obessesion to realize she had already lost Magnus.

"Fine! Magnus can see Alec again, but you need to watch them and listen to their conversation again. I need to know that Alec won't figure out what is going on".

Magnus felt hope spark in him at the thought of being able to see Alec again. He wished their conversation wasn't going to be overheard, but Alec was smart. Alec had become suspcious earlier, Magnus hoped that he would be able to work out the truth.

Magnus didn't know how long he could take this abuse. He was scared that Camille would actually succeed in killing him. When Magnus was younger he used to fantasize about being someone's knight in shining armour, but he realized he needed Alec to be his saviour. Though Magnus refused to give up on his dream, when he was saved he was determined to save someone (preferably Alec) in return.

Alec was talking with Jace about his catch up with Magnus. Jace was very protective of Alec and was worried he was getting his hopes up to only be disappointed and hurt again. Jace knew Alec and Magnus used to see each other every day and were best friends. But now this was the first time Alec had seen Magnus in over a year.

Magnus had stopped hanging out with Alec, he ignored his calls and texts which upset Alec a lot and made Jace angry. He was already mad at Magnus for ignoring him, Izzy, Simon and Clary completely, but doing that to Alec too was the final straw. Jace didn't know that Magnus' phone had been taken by Camille, and that she wasn't letting him answer texts or phone calls. Or that she was isolating Magnus from everyone.

"Buddy I know you're excited to see Magnus again, I just don't want you to be hurt if Magnus doesn't show up".

"He will show up Jace, he looked so happy when I suggested we meet up again".

"Just be careful okay? I hate seeing you upset".

"I promise I'll be careful. Jace something's off with Magnus. I let it slide because he seemed so excited for his trip to Paris with Camille, but he flinched when I mentioned Camille's name. Why would he react like that if he was happy with her? I'm worried that Camille could be abusing Magnus".

Jace felt uneasy at Alec's words, what if Alec was right? Their friend Simon had been in an abusive relationship with Heidi. It got to the point where she was so obssessed with him, that she kidnapped Simon and tried to leave New York with him. Thankfully Luke had managed to find them and had saved Simon. What if Camille was abusing Magnus? Jace remembered how Simon used to flinch when they asked him about Heidi.

"You could be right, it would explain why Magnus hasn't kept in contact with us. Maybe Camille isn't letting him". 

"I need to talk to Magnus about this, but he may be unwilling to tell the truth if he's being threatened by Camille". Alec got up and started pacing. "I don't want to bring up old wounds, but maybe we could ask Simon to talk to Magnus as he was in the same situation".

"Yeah let's got talk to him, though we should tread carefully you know how protective Raphael is of Simon and we don't want to upset Simon".

Alec and Jace walked to Simon and Raphael's apartment and arrived ten minutes later as it wasn't a long walk. Simon and Raphael had been together for two years now, Raphael had helped Simon heal a bit from his relationship with Heidi. Though it had taken Simon time to be ready for a relationship, Raphael had been patient and waited for him to be ready. And they were taking things slow as Simon was still recovering.

Simon answered the door when Alec knocked. "Hey guys, what's up?" Simon said with a cheerful grin.

Alec felt guilty for ruining Simon's joyful mood, but he needed to do this for Magnus. "Um Si, we need to talk to you about a sensitive subject is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure come in", Simon said trying to sound upbeat, but he was worried about what they wanted to talk to him about. He stepped aside to let Jace and Alec into the apartment.

Alec and Jace greeted Raphael when he came in from the kitchen. They had become closer since he started dating Simon and as he was like a brother to Magnus, Alec had wanted to become friends with Raphael. Simon and Raphael shared a love seat while Alec and Jace sat on the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Alec shared a worried look with Jace before he spoke, "I understand this may be hard to talk about. But Jace and I are worried that Camille is abusing Magnus. We were hoping maybe you could talk to Magnus as you went through it too".

Simon flinched at the mention of abuse making Raphael wrap his arm protectively around his waist. "I don't think it's a good idea for Simon to talk about this", Raphael said.

"It's okay Rapha, I want to help Magnus and I know you want to as well".

Raphael knew Simon was right, he wanted to protect Simon's heart but he loved Magnus and was scared for him. If Alec and Jace were right he was going to kill Camille. "How are we going to get Magnus to talk to Simon though? He hasn't talked to us in years", Raphael pointed out.

"We could get Luke to ask Magnus to come in to the station and pretend that he's a key witness to a crime. That way Camille won't be able to stop Magnus going there and Simon could talk to him alone", Jace suggested.

"Wow that was unsusually clever of you Jace", Simon said with a smirk.

Jace playfully glared at Simon, "Hey! I'm a genius".

"Sure, sure", Alec said sarcastically, grinning at Jace.  
Rapahel knew this was Simon's way of coping with a difficult subject and was grateful Alec and Jace were playing along. When they told Luke their fears and plan, he readily agreed to help. Luke cared for Magnus too and was afraid for his safety.

Magnus had been cooking dinner for Camille, Jonathan and Raj when the door bell rang. Magnus opened the door knowing Camille was aware he couldn't escape, Jonathan would just come running and slam him against the wall if he tried again. Magnus was suprised to see Luke he hadn't seen him for so long.

For a moment Magnus panicked that Luke knew the truth and was coming to arrest Camille, Jonathan and Raj. As much as Magnus wanted that, he was afraid Camille would kill Luke if he tried to arrest them. Before Magnus could freak out too much Luke spoke.

"Magnus I need you to come to the station with me to make a report on the mugging you witnessed yesterday".

Magnus gave him a look of confusion. What was Luke talking about? He had never witnessed a mugging. But Luke gave him a meaningful look, Magnus trusted him so he decided to go along with it. Hopefully he could get a respite from Camille's anger.

"Oh I'll need to let my girlfriend know as we were meant to be going on a date", Magnus lied, he wasn't allowed to leave the house without permission and he didn't want to aggrivate Camille. When Luke allowed him to go to Camille, Magnus let Luke inside and wait in the hallway for him.

Camille was livid when he told her what had happened but she couldn't take it out on Magnus, as he told her Luke was waiting in the hallway and would hear her. "Magnus I can't let you leave without supervision", Camille hissed quietly so that Luke wouldn't hear.

"Luke could be suscpisious if you send Jonathan or Raj to listen in, he's a cop he will know he's being watched", Magnus reasoned.

"He's right Camille, my dad used to work with Luke he's very vigillant", Raj said.

Camille relucantly let Magnus go with Luke alone, to avoid Luke getting suspcious. Magnus didn't know what Luke was planning, but he was willing to do anything to get away from Camille. Even if it was only for an hour.

Magnus tried to ask Luke what was going on but he wouldn't tell him. Magnus huffed in annoyance not liking being kept out of the loop. Luke took Magnus to his office where Simon was waiting for them. Luke felt it would be safer for them to talk without being overheard by his colleagues in his office. Luke left Magnus alone with Simon, as he felt Magnus would be more willing to talk if he wasn't there.

"Simon?" Magnus said in suprise, he wasn't expecting to see him here. "What's going on?" Magnus said when he sat down on a seat opposite Simon.

"I need to talk to you about Camille", Simon said cautiously.

"What about her?" Magnus said trying to sound like this didn't fase him.

"You know what happened with me and Heidi right? Alec, Jace, Raphael and I are worried Camille is hurting you, is she Magnus?"

Magnus gaped in shock for a moment but quickly recovered, "No she would never hurt me, she loves me".

"You are safe here, I understand what you are going through please talk to me".

Magnus looked away uncomfortably, he was so relived that Alec had worked it out and was trying to help him through Simon. But he was terrified of what Camille would do if he told Simon he was being abused. "I know I'm safe here Simon, I really am telling the truth".

Simon moved closer to Magnus and hugged him, "Heidi threatened me, she said she would kill me if I told anyone she was abusing me. Then when I tried to escape she threatened Raphael knowing I love him. Is Camille doing this to you too?"

Magnus returned Simon's hug and felt tears well up in his eyes. He shakily nodded against Simon's shoulder making him tighten his grip on Magnus. "Camille threatened to kill me and now she's threatening Alexander's life. I'm so scared Simon".

"I understand, I was terrified too. I tried to tell my mother but she wouldn't believe me, she couldn't believe that a woman could be abusive. But I believe you Magnus, and Alec will too. Luke will believe you if you tell him, you need to tell him about the abuse".

"I can't, Camille's too dangerous. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Luke".

"Luke will have back up, he won't go in alone".

Magnus reluctantly agreed to tell Luke, but neither Simon or Magnus knew that Camille had managed to secretly bug Luke's office a week ago as Jonathan had been acused of stealing and she had needed to find out if Luke was going to arrest Jonathan. So Camille heard everything.


End file.
